Dulce Compañía
by Jaide112
Summary: [IchixRuki]Oneshot con ocasión de la Navidad. Es la primera navidad de Rukia, e Ichigo sin pretenderlo, le da un significado muy especial. Lo que empezó como una reunión los ayudará a darse cuenta del valor de su compañía.


**N/A:** Este es mi primer fic de Bleach, es un one-shot. Hace tiempo que quería publicar algo de esta pareja (IchixRuki) que es mi favorita, pero no se me ocurría ningún tema, hasta ahora. Esta historia la hice con ocasión de la navidad. Espero que les guste y que disfruten con ella.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Kubo Tite, a quien admiro profundamente.

* * *

**DULCE COMPAÑÍA**

- ¿Quieres apurarte¿o es que piensas quedarte parada como idiota? – Ichigo refunfuñaba al tiempo que escondía las manos en sus bolsillos.

Rukia simplemente lo ignoró.

La feria de invierno había llegado a Karakura y las calles se habían adornado de carpas multicolores, comerciantes que montaban sus puestos y algunos compradores que a pesar del frío y de la hora empezaban con sus compras navideñas. El frío viento invernal había obligado a los estudiantes a salir bien abrigados.

El joven shinigami se paró en seco al no sentir la presencia de su compañera. Giró su cabeza un momento para ver a Rukia corriendo hacia los puestos que recién acababan de empezar a funcionar.

-¡Llegaremos tarde! – gritó Ichigo inútilmente, pues Rukia nuevamente se había alejado de él. Ichigo suspiró enfadado y la siguió hasta llegar a un puesto en el que vendían regalos de navidad y demás adornos.

-¿Te gusta? – cuestionó Rukia a Ichigo sosteniendo una bola de cristal con una villa navideña en su interior

-Sólo es una estúpida bola de cristal – respondió el joven Kurosaki mirando molesto hacia otro lado – Y llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos

Rukia miró embelesada la bola navideña como si se tratara de lo más interesante que hubiera visto. Levemente agitó la bola provocando que la escarcha volara dando la apariencia de que nevaba dentro de la bola de cristal. Al no escuchar ningún comentario de protesta por parte de Ichigo, Rukia miró a su alrededor para descubrir que su compañero la había dejado sola con la bola de cristal en la mano.

Dispuesta a salir corriendo de ahí para reclamarle a Ichigo y tal vez golpearlo, la muchacha se dispuso a colocar la bola en su lugar, pero antes de poder lograrlo del todo, el chico que atendía la tienda la detuvo.

-¿Vas a comprarla? – preguntó señalando con la cabeza hacia el objeto que Rukia acababa de colocar sobre la mesa

-No le veo alguna utilidad – respondió mirando con extrañeza la bola

-Claro que tiene una utilidad, es para recordar.

Rukia miró fascinada el pequeño adorno. Intrigada de que aquél artefacto tan extraño tuviera alguna utilidad.

-Las personas lo regalan en navidad a quienes aprecian – continuó el chico – y así, cuando estas personas ven la bola y escuchan su melodía pueden volver a vivir en su mente todo lo agradable que pasaron ¿Quieres llevarlo?

-No estoy segura…

-Puedes regresar luego, pero algo tendrás que regalarle a tu novio por navidad ¿no¿Y qué mejor que esta bola de cristal?

-¿Novio?

-El chico de pelo naranja que estaba aquí hace un momento ¿no era tu novio?

-¡Ichigo…! – Antes de poder acabar la frase Rukia ya salía corriendo hacia la escuela. Había olvidado por completo que tenía clases.

Totalmente agitada, Rukia entró al aula. No hacía mucho que habían tocado el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases. Ichigo se encontraba en el salón charlando con Keigo, Mizuiru y Chad. Decidida a molestar a Ichigo se encaminó en su dirección, pero algo la detuvo: Inoue se puso frente a ella extendiendo sonriente un papel blanco con vistosos dibujos navideños.

Rukia se quedó mirando el papel que le extendía Orihime.

-Kuchiki-san estás invitada a una reunión en mi casa – anunció Inoue sonriente

-Muchas gracias, iría encantada pero… - como acostumbraba a hacer, Rukia se dispuso a inventar una excusa

-No me digas que no podrás. Sería una pena, pues Kurosaki-kun no se sentiría bien si no vas y si no se siente bien no estará feliz y será muy triste que sea infeliz en Navidad – siguió hablando Orihime

-¿Ichigo? Él puede arreglárselas sólo

-Pero él me dijo que no iría si tú no ibas

Rukia entrecerró los ojos. Ichigo sabía de antemano que ella se rehusaría a asistir a la reunión y – cómo él tampoco iba mucho a las fiestas – planeaba usar el pretexto de que Rukia no iba a ir para excusarse a sí mismo.

-Bastante bajo Ichigo – murmuró Rukia con los puños apretados

-¿Dijiste algo Kuchiki-san?

-¿Eh? No. Claro que iré encantada Inoue – dijo Rukia por fin tomando la invitación que Orihime le extendía.

-¡No te arrepentirás! Es mañana a las 5

Con deseos de vengarse de Ichigo, Rukia fue hacia dónde se encontraban él y sus amigos y utilizando el falso acento que tanto sacaba de quicio a Ichigo, comenzó a decir:

-¿Irán a la fiesta de Inoue-san?

A Mizuiru le brillaron los ojos con emoción.

-¡Será una excelente oportunidad para conocer a chicas mayores!

-Eso es perfecto – contestó Rukia sonriendo – ¿qué hay de ti Kurosaki-kun?

-Paso

-¿En verdad? Inoue-san hoy me invitó y le dije que sí

-¿Qué tu qué…!

-¡No me lo agradezcas, nos vemos luego!

Rukia se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Por fin habían quedado a mano.

---------

Ese día salieron temprano del instituto. Usualmente Ichigo discutía con ella por cualquier cosa, o simplemente estaba silencioso. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, Ichigo miraba enfurruñado a su compañera de camino.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Sabes de sobra la razón

-Estamos a mano

-¿A mano! – preguntó el muchacho con la mayor tranquilidad que le fue posible

-Sí, tu me dejaste sola en la mañana

-¡Pero se haría tarde!

-¡Sí, pero eso no era razón para no avisarme… además de que planeabas utilizar la excusa de que no irías si yo no iba!

El muchacho le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados y siguió caminando al ver que no tenía manera de rebatir la última acusación de Rukia.

-¿Qué es navidad? – cuestionó Rukia de repente. Su compañero siguió caminando sin mirarla, sin embargo, respondió

-Es una fecha en la que se comparten cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

-Yo que sé… Karin dice que es una treta publicitaria que inventaron los comerciantes de tarjetas y regalos para vender más

-¿Y tú que dices?

Ichigo apresuró el paso tratando de evadir la pregunta. Le avergonzaba hablar de este tipo de cosas con Rukia.

-Pues no sé. Supongo que es una fecha para estar con la familia y con los amigos.

Rukia frunció levemente el entrecejo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Ichigo la miró desconcertado por su repentino silencio. De pronto se sintió mal por la manera tan escueta en que había respondido a su pregunta, después de todo, Rukia no tenía familia… verdadera. Tratando de reponer su error intentó animarla cuando pasaron nuevamente frente a los puestos de la feria.

-¡Hey Rukia mira esto! – exclamó al tiempo que le mostraba un muñeco con forma de oso polar que bailaba al son de la música.

La joven shinigami contempló divertida los movimientos robóticas del oso.

-Sería una buena compañía para Kon – comentó sonriendo – aunque no creo que le guste demasiado la idea

Pasado un rato, se encontraron con Tatsuki y Orihime que también se encontraban de compras. En esas fechas era muy común encontrarse con conocidos, pues la mayoría de la gente del pueblo acudía a ver las novedades en regalos. Orihime se encontraba emocionada en los puestos de comida. Tatsuki, que prácticamente estaba siendo arrastrada por Inoue, trataba de elegir la comida.

-¡Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! – exclamó la sonriente Inoue agitando la mano en el aire para hacerse notar entre el gentío

Rukia e Ichigo les devolvieron el saludo, sin poder acercarse demasiado, pues la gran cantidad de gente, que cada vez aumentaba más, se los impedía.

Al poco rato desistieron de ver los obsequios y emprendieron el camino a casa.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas, por lo que Ichigo supuso que su familia aún estaría en la clínica. Al encender las luces se dieron cuenta de que la casa estaba adornada con motivo de la navidad. Tal vez ridículamente adornada, se dijo Ichigo. De pronto, el ánimo del shinigami había cambiado y se había tornado repentinamente sombrío, se fue a su habitación sin decir palabra y se tumbó en la cama.

Rukia caminó hasta la cocina en busca de algo de tomar. No se esperaba encontrar a nadie, pues no había ningún ruido en la casa.

-¡La novia de Ichi! – chilló Yuzu contenta haciendo que Rukia saltara del susto - ¿Dónde está Ichi?

-Eh… está dormido – respondió desconcertada al darse cuenta de que el padre de Ichigo y Karin la miraban de manera fija. En especial el primero. – Yo… ya me iba

El padre de Ichigo se acercó a ella y con la mirada fija le dijo:

-Espero que se estén cuidando – Rukia retrocedió aún más

-¿…Eh?

-Conozco los impulsos de la juventud – Rukia estaba a punto de caerse - ¡Era broma! – saltó de repente abriendo los brazos hacia Rukia – Serás bienvenida a la familia, me llamo Isshin, ella es mi hija Karin y ella es Yuzu…

-Papá… - murmuró Karin – Ya la conocíamos

-¡No importa, siempre es bueno conocerse 2 veces! – le guiñó un ojo – ¡Sabes que conmigo siempre encontrarás un hombro sobre el cual llorar en caso de que el imbécil de Ichigo te haga daño!

Karin le dio un golpe a su padre dejándolo fuera de la vista. Rukia la miró agradecida.

-¿Ichi está bien? – preguntó Karin preocupada – Él no suele dormir antes de cenar

-De hecho se puso muy raro

-No deben de preocuparse – terció Yuzu – por estas fechas siempre suele ponerse así… creo que es por mamá. Desde que pasó aquel accidente él nunca celebra la navidad con nosotros ni con sus amigos.

"Es por eso que no quería asistir a la fiesta" pensó Rukia.

-Me tengo que ir – se disculpó - ¡Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad!

La muchacha salió corriendo. Tenía algo que hacer antes de irse a dormir.

---------

Todo transcurrió con normalidad a la mañana siguiente. Al llegar al instituto, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba de ambiente festivo e intercambiaban regalos. Ese día, muchos maestros les cedieron las horas para hacer lo que quisieran, por lo tanto, no tuvieron muchas clases.

-Para ti, Kuchiki-san – dijo Inoue entregándole un caramelo en forma de bastón de navidad

-Gracias Inoue-san… - Rukia no sabía exactamente que decir, pues era la primera navidad que celebraba y no tenía idea de la razón del regalo

-¡No hay de que! – Orihime sonrió y corrió a entregarle otro bastón de dulce a Ishida, no sin antes decir a Rukia: - ¡No te olvides de ir hoy a las 5!

-No lo haré

Al llegar la hora de salida, Rukia comenzó a mirar alrededor para encontrar a su compañero de camino, pero no lo encontró.

Preguntó a Keigo por él, pero sólo logró ganarse las miradas suspicaces de Tatsuki, Mizuiru y el mismo Keigo. Dándose por vencida se dirigió a casa a esperar a Ichigo.

---

Después de un rato de tener a Kon charlando sin parar a su lado Rukia comenzó a impacientarse ¿Qué pasaría si le avisaban que un hollow estaba atacando? Ichigo no había pensado en eso, una cosa llevó a la otra y la impaciencia se transformó en preocupación, lo que a su vez dio paso al enojo.

-Creo que iré a buscar a Ichigo – dijo Rukia al fin poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué hora es…?

-Son las 5 – respondió Kon corriendo a abrazarla – ¡Nee-san, dime que me llevarás contigo!

-Bah, puedo buscar sola a Ichigo…

-¿No irás a la casa de Orihime? – Cuestionó – Hace mucho tiempo que no veo esos montes tan abultados y…

Rukia le propinó un golpe.

-¡Había olvidado eso ¿por qué no me lo dijiste!

Tras decir esto salió de la habitación dejando a Kon con una huella de zapato en la cara.

------------

-Pensaba cortarlos como triángulos, pero Tatsuki-chan me dijo que se veían mejor así – Inoue se encontraba charlando con las demás chicas de la clase acerca de los emparedados, cuando llegó Rukia.

-¡Kuchiki-san, creí que no ibas a venir! – Inoue parecía contenta - ¿Y Kurosaki-kun?

-¿No está aquí?

-No, pensé que vendrías con él

-Eh, sí, quiero decir, él vendrá pronto y… - decidió pasar del tema y buscar una excusa - ¿Ese es Chad? Tengo que decirle algo… ¡nos vemos!

'Ese Ichigo' pensó Rukia con los puños apretados 'es un maldito tramposo, se escabulló para no asistir'

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Rukia se olvidara un poco de Ichigo con las tonterías de Asano y Kojima. Tatsuki también se unió a la conversación y al poco rato todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Por momentos, Mizuiru se ponía de pie y les mostraba a todos sus excéntricos movimientos.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando tocaron al timbre, la mayoría miró expectante hacia la entrada esperando ver quien había llegado, al fin lo vieron: era Ichigo. Pequeñas gotas de agua mojaban su cabello y parte de sus ropas, al parecer la fría brisa que normalmente caía por la noche había hecho de las suyas.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue corrió hacia él para darle la bienvenida - ¿No tienes frío? Si quieres te puedo traer una manta o algo, te puedes enfermar si sigues así

-No, muchas gracias Inoue. La chamarra me cubre – Ichigo señaló la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. En verdad parecía bastante acogedora.

-En ese caso, pasa a la sala, ahí estamos todos, incluyendo a…

Rukia apareció cruzando la puerta que dividía a la sala del resto de la casa hasta situarse frente a Ichigo.

-¿Se puede saber…! – Rukia se interrumpió en medio de la frase al descubrir posada sobre ella la mirada de los presentes – Quiero decir, estaba preocupada por ti Kurosaki-kun – Esta última frase la había dicho dirigiéndole a Ichigo una mirada asesina. El muchacho tragó saliva.

Inoue se dirigió a la sala, seguida por Ichigo y Rukia. Se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta y Rukia pudo preguntar rápidamente:

-¿Se puede saber en dónde te habías metido?

-Sólo salí por ahí, no estábamos haciendo nada en clases

-Pero no me avisaste

-No tenía porque hacerlo

-Claro que sí

Estaba por avecinarse una nueva discusión cuando de repente se escuchó el chillido emocionado de Keigo. Rukia e Ichigo se giraron y descubrieron que los demás trataban de disimular algunas risitas. Keigo señalaba algo por encima de las cabezas de ambos. Ichigo miró hacia arriba: muérdago.

-Sabes lo que dice la tradición – apremió Mizuiru, varios de los presentes manifestaron su aprobación y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que formaran un círculo alrededor de Rukia e Ichigo.

-No entiendo nada – le susurró la shinigami a Ichigo

-De ninguna manera – afirmó Ichigo tajantemente mirando hacia los demás

-¡Vamos Ichigo! – siguió animándolo su amigo

Tatsuki, Orihime y las demás chicas continuaron mirando a Rukia con risas disimiladas y miradas de complicidad. La pobre muchacha cada vez entendía menos. No entendía qué tenía esa planta de interesante para hacer que todos se pusieran a su alrededor y menos aún para que Ichigo pareciera tan avergonzado y nervioso por hacer algo. Tratando de no mostrar su ignorancia acerca del tema, se atrevió a animar a Ichigo. 'Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo' pensó.

-Hazlo de una vez Ichigo – dijo Rukia

Ichigo la miró con los ojos desorbitados

-¿Sabes de lo que estás hablando idiota?

-Claro que lo sé y pienso que te estás portando demasiado cobarde

Asano, Mizuiru, Chizuru y los demás alborotadores del grupo lanzaron exclamaciones acerca de que eran 'el uno para el otro' y silbidos para animarlos. Ichigo trataba de disimular su ya evidente sonrojo.

-De acuerdo – Tragó saliva y rápidamente, se inclinó y depositó un fugaz beso sobre los labios de Rukia, que se quedó totalmente paralizada al sentir aquél roce.

Se escucharon más silbidos, Ichigo miró hacia otro lado en un intento por desviar la excesiva atención que sus compañeros le estaban brindando.

Durante el resto de la reunión Keigo se la pasó felicitando a Ichigo con lágrimas de emoción, Mizuiru le sonreía y levantaba el pulgar y sus demás compañeros le daban otras muestras de 'apoyo' similares.

Mientras, Rukia inconscientemente tenía una mano sobre sus labios, mirando hacia la nada, aunque Tatsuki y Orihime se hallaban interrogándola, o mejor dicho, conversando entre ellas, pues la shinigami parecía encontrarse en otro mundo.

-Muchas gracias por todo – dijo Rukia de repente poniéndose en pie. Varios se giraron para mirarla, incluido Ichigo – Me tengo que ir… tengo algunas cosas que hacer

-¿Tan pronto? – Orihime parecía deseosa de que Rukia se quedara – Un rato más - suplicó

-En verdad lo lamento Inoue-san, tengo un compromiso dentro de un rato – mintió Rukia disculpándose – Nos vemos chicos

-Espera Rukia, iré contigo – la voz de Ichigo se alzó por encima de los silbidos que se escucharon en la sala

Los 2 muchachos salieron en silencio y caminaron en dirección a la casa de Ichigo. En lugar de tomar el camino habitual – por donde se encontraba la feria – Tomaron otro camino más tranquilo. Ninguno de los 2 se decidía a hablar.

-Oi Rukia – Ichigo rompió el silencio

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, quería que supieras que aquél beso… yo… pues… - Ichigo parecía ansioso. Rukia lo miró impaciente – Sabes que lo hice por obligación ¿no?

La muchacha lo miró entre enfadada, desconcertada y decepcionada.

-Obviamente lo sabía. Quiero decir… algo tan soso no pudo haber sido por otra cosa. Verdaderamente no entiendo el sentido de besar, es demasiado aburrido. En el manga que estoy leyendo lo pintan más apasionado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó Ichigo levantando una ceja

-Pues que tal vez dependa de la persona que lo dé – Rukia sonrió para sus adentros ante la visible expresión de molestia en el rostro de Ichigo

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy bueno para besar? – el chico comenzaba a levantar la voz

-Estoy diciendo que tal vez tengas otros talentos como por ejemplo… tu habilidad con la Zanpakutou

-Que sepas que ese beso fue muy rápido y…

-No te preocupes, sé que lo hiciste por obligación ¿no?

Ichigo siguió enfurruñado durante todo el camino hacia la casa. Rukia entró por la ventana como solía hacer y enseguida se encerró en el armario. Por alguna extraña razón le molestó sobremanera que Ichigo hiciera aquél comentario.

No se escuchó ningún ruido fuera y la curiosidad venció a Rukia, que sacó la cabeza por la puerta. Nada. Ichigo no estaba.

Se asomó por la ventana y observó a Ichigo en el tejado de la casa de al lado. Parecía triste. De súbito, recordó lo que Yuzu le había dicho acerca de Ichigo y su tristeza en la navidad.

Decidida, entró de nuevo a la habitación y sacó un paquete. Salió por la ventana y silenciosamente se situó junto a Ichigo. Se quedaron disfrutando del silencio. Rukia sabía mejor que nadie que en ocasiones era mejor acompañar en silencio, sin forzar.

-Pensé que estabas dormida – murmuró Ichigo

-No puedo dormir, creo que comí muchas galletas y frituras

Ichigo sonrió.

-Serás imbécil

-Idiota – contestó Rukia y para asombro de Ichigo, añadió – Me preocupaste… quiero decir, esta tarde…

-No puedes vivir sin mi ¿no?

-Cállate, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No lo sé

-Olvídalo – Rukia se quedó callada, como sopesando lo que iba a decir después - Esto…he escuchado que en navidad la gente se da cosas y pues… - Rukia abrió la bolsa y sacó una bola de cristal – Te compré esto

Ichigo la miró sin saber que decir.

-Gracias – susurró – yotambiéntecompréalgo

-¿Qué? No te entendí nada

-¡Que yo también te compré algo! – gritó el shinigami. Haciendo que varios pájaros que descansaban en el árbol más cercano, salieran volando alarmados.

El muchacho le mostró la otra mano, en la que sostenía una bufanda color escarlata con rayas azules. Rukia la tomó sorprendida por el gesto.

-Es tu primera navidad ¿no? – Ichigo le sonrió y en seguida dirigió su mirada hacia el frente – Las primeras navidades siempre son las mejores – murmuró para si mismo, aunque Rukia logró escucharle.

Ichigo dirigió su mano hacia la bola de cristal y giró la palanca que estaba en la base. Una bonita melodía comenzó a sonar.

El frío comenzaba a aumentar e instintivamente Rukia se pegó más a Ichigo en un intento por conservar su calor. Ichigo se giró para verla al mismo tiempo que Rukia se giró a mirarlo a él, por un instante sus miradas se encontraron y el rubor recorrió las mejillas de los dos al darse cuenta de su cercanía. Ambos giraron nuevamente sus rostros, sin embargo, no se separaron.

El amanecer estaba por llegar, así que Rukia se puso de pie dispuesta a irse a dormir. Sin pensárselo mucho, Ichigo se aferró a su antebrazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso. Rukia sintió los labios de Ichigo temblar sobre los suyos, probablemente debido al frío, que pareció disiparse en aquel instante. El momento se hizo eterno para ambos hasta que la inminente separación llegó.

-Para que veas que no soy soso – dijo Ichigo aún sujetándola por el antebrazo

-Serás idiota – respondió Rukia, medio sonriendo

-Lo mismo digo de ti

Aún discutiendo, ambos entraron a la habitación. Ya dentro del armario, Rukia se tumbó en su improvisada cama. 'Así que esto es la navidad' pensó 'Lástima que se celebra sólo una vez al año'. Esa noche durmió tranquilamente, contrario a la mayoría de las noches anteriores. Por alguna razón, ahora se sentía protegida.

------

Ichigo se estiró en la cama una vez más. Colocó la bola de cristal en su mesita de noche y se quedó contemplándola un momento. Sonrió.

-Después de todo, creo que esta navidad no ha estado mal – se dijo a sí mismo

-¡Eso será para ti degenerado! – chilló una voz a su lado. Ichigo se giró y se topó con Kon que lo miraba furibundo – ¡No vuelvas a besar a Nee-san!

Ichigo le tapó la cabeza con una almohada y sonrió una vez más.

'Sí, quizás la navidad no sea tan mala…'

* * *

**¿Qué tal ha estado? Traté de hacerlo lo más corto posible, pero es que todo se fue dando de manera que no pude cortar la historia. Espero que no se les haya hecho pesado.  
Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo ninguna de mis historias ni publico por aquí, así que esto es una especie de milagro. Aunque, como son vacaciones espero actualizar los demás fics y tal vez escribir otro one-shot de esta pareja.**

**Les agradecería demasiado que me dejen sus opiniones acerca de la historia.  
¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


End file.
